DESCRIPTION: (Adapted From The Applicant'sAbstract) "This project will developed and test a radio linked Auditory Trainer Transceiver which both transmits and receives, and allows the teacher to reassign frequencies with only her voice. Current FM auditory trainers consist of a receiver and an optional transmitter unit that do not operate as a coordinated transceiver. These units are based on less than state-of-the-art technology and do not address the need for the students to hear themselves and to communicate with other hearing impaired students or hearing impaired teachers which may hinder their speech development. This proposed Auditory Trainer Transceiver system will be designed using leading edge wireless technology and voice communications system design techniques to significantly improve 2-way communication in the classroom and home. The transceiver is small and light with a large practical range. The portable, pocket size Automatic System Controller provides self-acting control and monitoring of the system. In summary, the system advantages will include the ability to 1)communicate with other hearing impaired students and with teachers and parents without background noise (essentially with their own private FM auditory trainer system), 2)hear what they, the users, are saying, 3)allow small groups of students and teachers to communicate among one another on a given channel while other groups are also in the same classroom using other channels." PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE